Konstanta
by Caesarinn
Summary: Perasaannya seperti nilai konstanta matematika! Suatu nilai yang muncul secara alami dan tak berubah - ubah! hunkai sekai sejong kim jongin oh sehun kai sehun
1. Kosntanta

**_Konstanta_**

 _Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun Mature Drama dan fanfic gagal!_

 ** _Perasaaanya seperti nilai konstanta matematika! Suatu nilai yang muncul secara alami dan tak berubah – ubah!_**

…

…

…

Baiklah! Jongin hampir menyerah! Dia melempar buku lima inchinya diatas meja, menghasilkan bunyi dentuman keras hingga menginterupsi atensi beberapa penghuni perpustakaan.

Wajahnya berantakan, rambut acak – acakan mirip singa kelaparan. Jongin sungguh frustasi!

Selama beberapa hari, hampir sepekan ia serasa hidup dalam kesengsaraan. Kepalanya telah mengepulkan asap, ia serasa mendidih. Dan sayangnya tak ada yang mengerti.

Menjambaki rambut keras – keras hingga rontok beberapa. Jongin lebih terlihat ingin membotaki kepalanya sendiri dengan aksinya. Ia membenturkan dahi beberapa kali diatas meja seolah dengan begitu beban didalam kepalanya akan segera luruh berjatuhan diatas lantai.

Tapi saat ini ia memang sedang dalam mode bodohnya. Dahi memerah karena kebrutalannya. Mendapatkan satu tatapan tajam yang siap menghunusnya, tapi ia mengabai.

Sehun bahkan tak peduli jika punggung tangannya yang akan memar akibat benturan antara kepala Jongin dan pinggiran meja berkayu jati. Dengan ekspresi wajah lurus dia senantiasa membaca _flow chart_ dari sistem algoritma pemrogramannya. Tapi ia memberikan telapak kirinya untuk melindungi dahi sang _teman_.

Jongin mengaku bahwa ada beberapa hal yang salah dengan dirinya. Apa – apa yang ia lakukan akan berantakan! Ia bahkan mendapat nilai D disalah satu mata pelajarannya. Bersyukur sang dosen tak memberinya F. Ia mendapatkan sebuah detensi peringatan atas tugas kelompok yang hanya dikerjakannya sendiri. Ibarat kata, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga.

Para anggota hanya memanfaatkannya tanpa peduli hasil akhir, namun naas, sang dosen mengetahui bahwa pekerjaanya hanya dikerjakan oleh seorang saja, hingga membawa kelompoknya berada pada point terendah. Lebih mengenaskan Jongin yang mendapat nilai D sebagai sipenanggung jawab. Ia menawar untuk memberikan nilai pada anggotanya, setidaknya nilai C. Syukurlah sang dosen berbaik hati.

Ditambah lagi beberapa hari lalu ia memecahkan lima piring berharga mahal milik restoran berbintang tempat ia bekerja. Dan sekarang Jongin tengah berada dalam masa menikmati hasil potong gaji akibat kecerobohannya.

Bersyukur ia tak menjadi korban amukan ibu kost karena telat pembayaran. Menumpang disalah satu rumah saudara menjadi alternatifnya. Hidupnya tak sedrama itu jika bibinya ikut – ikutan menjadi nenek lampir dalam hidupnya. Bibi Kim begitu baik hati, bahkan menganggap Jongin sebagai anak sendiri, suka sekali menyebutnya sebagai kakak dari si kecil David, keponakannya, serta seorang kakak kembaran dari anak pertamanya.

Tapi masalahnya saat ini adalah pikirannya kacau. Ketidakmampuannya dalam menyeimbangkan pikiran mengganggunya. Ia gagal fokus karena beberapa hal. Seperti anomali air, hati dan pikirannya tak sejalan. Terjadi penyimpangan.

Dulu. Jauh hari sebelum tidur, siapa yang angkuh terhadap waktu? Menganggap mimpi hanyalah tiang pinggiran yang reot dikikis karat. Ia sedikit mengerti bahwa sebagian mimpi merupakan sugesti.

Pikirannya menjadi anarkis jika berdekatan dengan Sehun. Menyusun berbagai cara bentrok dan demo besar – besaran atas jantungnya yang berdentum gila. Hingga hasilnya ia tak dapat memecahkan persoalan yang sebenarnya dihadapi.

Jongin memang terkenal bar – bar. Otorisasi atas pribadinya sedikit aneh. Ia rindu tapi tak mengakui. Reuni kembali dengan sang mantan kekasih dalam satu project tugas bukanlah ide yang menarik. Meski hampir setiap hari bertatap muka dimanapun, tapi mereka berlaku seolah orang lain.

Terima kasih pada dosen Kang yang masih saja memendam dendam padanya, hingga menjadikan Jongin bersatu dengan Oh Sehun. Si Raja irit bicara yang sayangnya tampan dan jenius. Apakah ini yang dimaksud ungkapan _Karma is a bitch?_

Bukannya ingin menghakimi perasaan hati. Tapi sumpah serapah berkecamuk memuakkan didalam kepala memaki rasa cinta sialan yang masih saja Jongin pendam. Barang tentu Sehun sudah melupakan atas perasaannya. Para wanita cantik banyak yang berjejer rapi mengantri secara terang – terangan didepannya. Pun perasaan cinta mereka yang salah jika masih harus dilanjutkan.

Sehun sosok yang terlihat dingin dan tak peduli, meski Jongin tahu bahwa pria itu penyayang. Tapi ia tahu diri, siapa dirinya yang berharap namanya masih saja terpatri didalam hati Sehun, terlebih setidaknya tertinggal diantara celah tergelap pikiran Sehun. Yang ada dirinya berada dalam sudut terbuang bahkan perlahan hancur dan sirna.

 _Buk_

Jongin terlonjak berlebihan tatkala Sehun menutup bukunya. Membereskan literasi menyebalkan yang berserakan diatas meja menjadi satu, memasukkan pekerjaan mereka kedalam ranselnya.

"Kita belum menyelesaikannya, Hun!" Tugas yang seharusnya dua hari rampung, menjadi teronggok mengenaskan karena ke-tidak-profesionalan perasaannya.

"Kita pulang!" Itu perintah mutlak. Jongin hapal betul bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun selalu mempengaruhinya dan seakan mendikte dirinya untuk menurut. Dan seolah masokis, Jongin selalu menyukainya.

Jongin sedikit meringis nyeri pada pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam erat – erat oleh Sehun. Membawanya ke tempat parkir dan memakaikannya helm. Arti tersurat bahwa Jongin akan pulang bersama Sehun hari ini.

Jantung Jongin tawuran gila – gilaan saat Sehun menarik kedua tangannya untuk melingkar pada sisian pinggangnya. Dalam diam, Sehun menjalankan motor besarnya membelah jalanan Seoul di sore hari.

Layaknya konstanta matematika memuakkan, perasaannya muncul secara alami dan memiliki nilai tak berubah, seperti rumus (pi) ataupun e.

Hatinya menghianati pikiran yang ingin melupa. Asosiasi didalam dirinya beralur tak sejalan.

Pikirannya menuntut untuk menghiraukan, tak bisa direasosiasi dengan bilangan rasa lainnya, layaknya sebuah variabel yang sifatnya berubah – ubah dan tidak tetap.

Namun rasa cintanya terhadap Sehun memuakkan. Seperti nilai (pi) yang irasional, tak berakal, tak dapat dinyatakan dengan bilangan bulat. Meski para ilmuan menggunakan 22/7 sebagai pecahan untuk perhitungannya, ataupun 3,14 dengan delapan belas angka lainnya yang mengikuti, namun sebenarnya pecahan tersebut hanya pendekatan dari sebuah nilai (pi), tak ada yang benar – benar mewakili eksak nilai (pi). Meski begitu, (pi) tetap saja menjadi salah satu konstanta penting matematika.

Seperti Oh Sehun yang masih saja menduduki tempat terpenting didalam hatinya, meski pikiran waras menolaknya. Jongin jadi serba salah dengan perasaannya.

Ia dianggap menyimpang dan mengidap kelainan jiwa karena mencintai Sehun. Sebenarnya otaknya yang membuat konklusi.

Tak lama Sehun menghentikan laju motor besarnya, memarkir kemudian turun begitu saja memasuki rumahnya, mengabaikan Jongin yang masih berusaha berdamai dengan dentuman jantung. Namun, kembali berjalan cepat menghampiri Jongin dan kembali menarik pergelangan yang lebih tua.

Rumah nampak sepi dan kosong, tak ada siapapun termasuk Bibi Kim sekalipun Oh David. Sedang Ayah Oh sudah barang tentu masih berkutat dengan tabel data debet kreditnya di kantor.

Sehun begitu saja menarik Jongin hingga kekamarnya, membuat Jongin berjalan tergesa menyamai langkah lebar – lebar sang pujaan hati. Membuka pintu kamar yang selalu dikuncinya secara serampangan, membuka kasar pun menutupnya dengan cara kasar pula. Bahkan menghempaskan tubuh Jongin diatas tempat tidur seakan membanting bantal.

Jongin melenguh keras tatkala bibir Sehun menginvasi bibirnya brutal. Melepaskan satu persatu kancing baju dan melucuti segala jenis kain ditubuhnya. Seolah kesetanan Sehun mencinta.

Mengabsen setiap gigi putih Jongin seperti diwaktu dulu, Jongin seolah menjadi ekstasi, memabukkan dan membuatnya melayang.

Bergulat hebat diatas ranjang yang berderit, mengalun seirama dengan suara tubrukan kulit yang mengilap basah. Sedang desah dayu Jongin terendam bahu lebar Sehun. Yang lebih muda tetap menciumi sembari menari gila diatas tubuh Jongin. Menggeram rendah atas kenikmatan birahi yang tersalurkan.

Darah hangat berdesir hebat dalam vena Jongin, ketika mendapati tattoo bertuliskan namanya dalam alphabet Yunani tepat diatas dada kiri Sehun. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak tahu menahu kapan tepatnya Sehun membuat tattoo namanya disana.

Berjauhan dan seolah tak mengenal merupakan peran terberat dalam hidup Sehun selama beberapa puluh pekan. Status saudara sepupu diantara nama keduanya membuat cinta mereka terlarang. Tapi persetan dengan status saudara, Sehun tak bisa berhenti mencintai Jongin. Ia ingin memiliki Jongin seutuhnya, menjadi miliknya.

Hingga teriakan nyaring Jongin memenuhi ruangan ketika akurasi tembakan cairan Sehun yang keluar memenuhinya, seakan tepat sasaran pada tempat ternikmatnya. Tak ingin melewatkan, Sehun meraup dalam bibir kekasih hatinya, membiarkan Jongin berteriak didalam mulutnya.

"Aku tak peduli lagi, Jongin! Aku ingin memilikimu!" Kata – katanya penuh nada arogansi dan percaya diri. Sehun selalu begitu, ia egois!

Dinamika percintaannya bagai drama. Persetan! Jongin juga ingin berontak pada keadaan. Ia mencintai Sehun juga. Ia tak peduli untuk saat ini, meski implikasi dari bayangan atas perasaan yang salah telah membayanginya. Jongin akan menanggung konsekuensinya nanti.

…

…

…

 __fin__

 _APA INIIIII?_

 _Duuhhh hasil kegabutan gegara langkanya moment Hunkai T.T_

 _Ceritanya tak beralur dan sunnguh sangat absurd dan… dan omy God! This is sound so freakin'_

 _sadar atau tidak, ff ini ditulis oleh dua orang XD_

 _meski adikku menulis hanya satu dua paragraf XD_

 _bahasa dia berat boooo..._

 _Aku lagi tergila – gila sama mas Alan walker entah kenapa :')_

 _Tapi justru lagunya D'brown – I'm a dog menemani, dduuhhh judulnya XD_

 _Btw, enakan baca FF dari ponsel ya ternyata XD_

 _(Best regards… Caesarinn)_


	2. Logaritma

_**Logaritma**_

 _Seolah idiot, Sehun merumuskan Cinta dengan persamaan logaritma. Ia kira mudah, namun Cinta memusingkan._

…

…

…

"Aku tak peduli lagi, Jongin! Aku ingin memilikimu!" Kata – katanya penuh nada arogansi dan percaya diri. Sehun selalu begitu, ia egois!

Dinamika percintaannya bagai drama. Persetan! Jongin juga ingin berontak pada keadaan. Ia mencintai Sehun juga. Ia tak peduli untuk saat ini, meski implikasi dari bayangan atas perasaan yang salah telah membayanginya. Jongin akan menanggung konsekuensinya nanti.

…

…

…

Suasana terasa begitu khidmat. Tak ada yang bersuara diantara tiga anak sekolahan yang tengah dihadapkan dengan buku – buku tebal masing – masing. Bahkan Oh David yang biasanya berisik sekali, sampai larut terbawa suasana romantis kedua kakaknya, alih – alih interaksi mereka memuakkan. Hanya saling diam dalam kecanggungan, entah apa penyebabnya.

Suara TV dan canda tawa Ayah dan Ibu Oh juga mengejeknya. Mereka dengan santai, tanpa rasa bersalah apapun tengah menikmati kencan ditemani film romantis menjengkelkan kisah si Jack dan Rose yang sudah kuno sekali. Bahkan David masih diawang – awang ketika film besutan James Cameron ini diluncurkan. Itu lebih dari belasan tahun lalu. Bisa jadi kakak sangat tampannya masih berpopok.

Besok David ada ujian dan sialnya kedua kakaknya Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin malah libur. Ia juga ingin menikmati waktu bersantai tanpa harus berurusan dengan buku yang tebalnya menyamai bantal tidurnya.

Tapi orang jenius itu berbeda. Jongin dan Sehun juga ikut berkencan dengan buku masing – masing, membuang waktu mereka untuk mengisi otak dengan database html atau xml yang isinya hanya ada tanda kurung dan titik – titik. David tak mengerti itu.

Tak tahu saja bahwa sejak tadi Sehun sudah meremas jemari Jongin dibawah meja. Jongin sampai kualahan untuk mengusir tangan Sehun.

Sejak semalam, Jongin bahkan memakai setelan kaos lengan panjang dan berleher tinggi. Bercak keunguan Sehun buat dihampir seluruh tubuhnya, dan Jongin merutukinya.

Suhu udara sedang panas – panasnya, dan terimakasih pada Oh Sehun telah membuatnya berkeringat luar dalam demi menutupi dosanya.

Ayah Oh sempat bertanya – tanya pada Jongin. Ia seperti salah kostum, bahkan seluruh keluarga tengah mengenakan kaos tipis dengan santai, termasuk Oh Sehun dengan kaos tanpa lengannya, tapi ia sendirian justru menutup rapat – rapat tubuh. Sialan memang.

Mengambil satu camilan kue kering buatan Bibi Oh, kemudian memberesi semua buku – buku pemograman. Jongin pamit ke kamar lebih dulu. Mengabaikan rengekan David yang membujuknya bertahan di ruang keluarga lebih lama. Setidaknya Jongin masih mau mengajari David rumus pemfaktoran daripada Oh Sehun, jenius hanya milik sendiri.

"Kepalaku sedikit pening, Dav! Kau bisa mengetuk pintuku jika butuh bantuan!" Pesan Jongin sebelum ia menenteng lima buku sebesar kamus lima milyar kata bahasa inggris.

"Tapi Kak! Kak Jongin disini saja! Sungguh demi apapun, belajar ditemani Kak Sehun itu terasa horor dan mengerikan!" Lalu delikan tajam, David dapat dari Kakak vampirnya, Oh Sehun. Pria itu sangat putih dan pucat dan mengerikan, meski tampan, tapi tetap saja seorang Oh Sehun itu tak tersentuh. David saja sebal rasanya melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi sang kakak.

"Mau kumakan hidup – hidup?" Siapa bilang Oh Sehun itu jenius yang dingin? Yang ada dia psikopat gila dan bar – bar jika dirumah. Tak pernah sekalipun beramah tamah atau akur dengan adik beda dua belas tahunnya.

"Kalau begitu biar Kakak temani sebentar" Mudah sekali meluluhkan Kim Jongin. Dengan satu tatapan anak anjing terbuang, David mampu membuat Jongin memenuhi permintaannya.

"Bagian mana yang tak kau mengerti?" Lanjutnya, kemudian kembali duduk disebelah kanan David. Buat Sehun cemburu saja, eh!

Dengan telaten Jongin mengajari David, mengalihkan atensi Sehun dari buku algoritmanya. Samar ia tersenyum, bagaimana manisnya seorang Kim Jongin yang begitu ia damba. Sehun terpesona sekali lagi.

Dimata Sehun, sepupu beda empat bulannya ini begitu cantik, anggun dan menawan, diluar sisi garang yang tak jarang Jongin perlihatkan jika ia tengah kesal.

Sehun sendiri bahkan tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa ia terjatuh dalam – dalam pada sosok Kakak sepupunya. Ia hanya seperti anak muda kebanyakan. Jatuh Cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Semakin diperhatikan Jongin makin memesona. Membuat jantung Sehun dikeroyok habis – habisan dengan suara tapal kuda lari yang begitu kuat. Dentumannya menggila, ditambah senyum manis Jongin. Ia tak bisa berhenti memandangi bibir lembut sewarna merah milik kekasih hati. Sehun menggila, pikiran kotornya anarkis mengingat percintaannya dengan Jongin semalam. Sungguh pengalaman sex yang mengesankan.

Sehun masih tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa begitu mendamba kekasihnya. Tak ada yang spesial dari Kim Jongin sebenarnya. Wajah cantik dan rupawan banyak ditemui diluaran sana mengingat banyaknya produk kecantikan dimasa modern ini. Ataupun orang jenius. Kata jenius bisa disematkan bahkan dengan segepok uang.

Tapi Jongin dengan segala pesonanya memikat. Sehun sudah mencari dan ingin mundur. Tapi perasaannya tak berakal. Bahkan logaritma tak mampu memberinya solusi.

Logaritma dengan rumus sederhananya mampu memecahkan persamaan yang pangkatnya tidak diketahui. Turunannya mudah dicari maka dari itu sering kali digunakan sebagai solusi dari integral.

Jongin dengan pribadinya yang lembut seakan memiliki pangkat yang tidak diketahui. Penalarannya mencapai batas dan Oh Sehun tak mampu lagi menjabarkannya.

Jika dalam persamaan _b_ pangkat _n_ sama dengan _x_ , _b_ bisa dicari dengan pengakaran, _n_ dengan logaritma dan _x_ dengan fungsi eksponensial. Dimana logaritma dapat mempermudah dalam perumusan. Tapi tidak dalam kasus Sehun. Logaritma seakan mempersulit dan tak ada solusi.

Logaritma bahkan dapat disandingkan dengan fungsi eksponensial, salah satu fungsi paling penting matematika, dapat ditulis dengan notasi exp(x) atau _e_ pangkat _x_. Dimana konstanta _e_ adalah basis logaritma natural yang kira – kira sama dengan 2.71 dengan enam belas angka mengikuti.

Dan nama Jongin adalah fungsi terpenting yang telah mengalun seirama dalam jantungnya.

Deburan darah hangat yang mengaliri arteri bagaikan variabel, nilainya berubah – ubah dan tak tetap. Kadang bertalu menggila dan terasa panas, namun tak jarang juga menjadi dingin menyejukkan hanya dengan satu senyuman.

Sehun tak waras. Mengakali Cinta dengan perumusan nilai pasti. Ia seakan bodoh dan idiot bahwa Cinta sebenarnya mirip konstanta _pi_ dimana tak ada yang benar – benar mewakili eksaknya.

Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Itu artinya Oh Sehun dengan konstan telah memandang Jongin dalam lima belas menit terakhir tanpa berkedip (sepertinya), hingga tak jarang David salah sangka dan melaporkannya pada sang Mama jika kakak vampirnya tengah melotot padanya. Jongin terkekeh, dan amarah yang sudah diubun – ubun seakan mengepulkan asap karena panas yang disiram dingin. Oh Sehun tak jadi marah.

David memekik senang, berlari kepangkuan sang Ayah ketika ia memahami seluruh rumus pemfaktoran dan nilai persekutuan atas bantuan Jongin. Sementara si manis telah berberes dan berjingkat menuju kamarnya. Disaat itu pula dengan kecepatan cahaya, Sehun mengikuti.

Jongin memasuki ruang kamarnya, selang beberapa menit Sehun masuk juga, membuat Jongin terkejut berlebihan dengan mata berlarian melihat sekitar, takut – takut kalau ada yang memergoki.

Tapi kemudian bola matanya berhenti pada satu titik. Kelopak Indah yang tengah memejam, sementara bibirnya telah bergerak ditubruk oleh bibir lain diatasnya. Sehun secara serampangan mencium dalam dirinya.

Kelopaknya setengah memejam. Tak kuasa akan kenikmatan luar biasa atas cumbuan Sehun padanya. Jongin rindu juga. Tapi jantungnya bertalu hebat. Semua orang ada dirumah, dan Sehun dengan berani mencumbu dan menjamah tubuhnya.

"H-hun!" Suara Jongin tertahan.

Sehun melanjutkan cumbuannya, mendorong Jongin hingga depan cermin datar, dan punggungnya membentur.

Nafas Jongin memendek, ia tersenggal menerima perlakuan Sehun. Meremat pundak yang lebih tinggi kuat – kuat untuk menahan tubuhnya.

"Hun!" Panggil Jongin sekali lagi. Namun seolah tuli, Sehun mengabai.

Sebagai fungsi variabel bilangan real _x_ , grafik _e_ pangkat _x_ selalu bernilai positif dan nilainya bertambah. Sama seperti perasaannya pada Jongin, nilainya akan selalu bertambah setiap harinya dan terus menerus bergerak pada suatu nilai positif dalam grafiknya, belum ada penurunan menuju nilai negatif yang artinya berkurang.

Secara umum, variabel x dapat berupa bilangan real atau bilangan kompleks.

Dimana bilangan kompleks adalah bilangan yang berbentuk _a + bi,_ yaitu _a_ dan _b_ merupakan bilangan riil sedangkan _i_ adalah bilangan imajiner.

Sosok nyata Jongin selalu menjadi obyek imajinasi Sehun setiap malamnya. Sehun mencinta disertai syahwat darah muda yang membahana. Kentara nyata bahwa Sehun begitu mendamba.

Bilangan kompleks dapat ditambah, dikurang, dikali, dan dibagi seperti bilangan riil; namun bilangan kompleks juga mempunyai sifat-sifat tambahan yang menarik. Misalnya, setiap persamaan aljabar _polinomial_ mempunyai solusi bilangan kompleks, tidak seperti bilangan riil yang hanya memiliki sebagian.

Begitupun Jongin. Ada hal – hal yang begitu menarik dari pribadinya yang mampu membuat Oh Sehun begitu tertarik. Mabuk kepayang akan kemanisan dan keramahannya. Jongin asik juga. Tak dapat ia jabarkan lagi bagaimana ia begitu mencintai kakak sepupunya ini sebagai pasangan.

Seolah dibutakan oleh Cinta. Sehun ingin sekali menikahi Jongin saat ini juga. Ia masih 23 tahun, namun ia sudah sangat ingin membangun rumah tangga dengan Jongin seorang, Kim Jongin, bukan yang lain.

Entah bagaimana caranya, tahu – tahu kaos lengan panjang Jongin telah lepas, menampakkan tubuhnya yang penuh tanda keunguan dan merah dibeberapa tempat.

"Aku tak tahu jika hasilnya akan seperti ini" Ucap Sehun seraya mengecup ringan tanda – tanda yang ia buat.

"Aku seperti orang _sakit_ demi menutupi tanda yang kau buat, Hun!" Jongin merajuk, meraih kembali kaosnya yang tergeletak dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

"Maafkan aku, hm!" Dan Sehun menghampiri. Ia berlutut dihadapan Jongin seraya mengusap punggung tangannya lembut.

"Aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku tiap didekatmu, Jongin. Aku ingin menikahimu!" Dan kalimat Sehun barusan sukses membuat mata Jongin membola lebar.

"Kau gila? Kita masih mengenyam pendidikan, belum menyelesaikan studi kita terlebih kita adalah saudara, Sehun!" Pernyataan Jongin sukses membekukan Sehun pada tempatnya.

Kemudian hening beberapa saat. Keduanya saling menatap kedalam mata masing – masing. Mengkalkulasi, mencoba mencari berbagai rumus untuk memecahkan masalah mereka.

"Kita cari jawabannya pelan – pelan!" Jongin mengusap sisian wajah Sehun. "Kita bisa jika bersama!" Lalu menghadiahkan satu kecupan manis pada bibir. Sehun benar – benar terpesona.

Jongin mencium kening Sehun lama, memejamkan mata merasakan debaran gila jantungnya yang anarkis. Namun tiba – tiba satu ketukan dan teriakan nyaring suara David menginterupsi.

"Kak Jongin! Gawat! Kak Sehun menghilang!" Jongin serta Sehun saling menatap. Gelagapan karena sosok anak sepuluh tahun didepan pintu kamar Jongin.

"Kak Sehun tak ada didalam kamarnya, Kak! Itu artinya Kak Sehun menghilang!" David seperti demo besar – besaran sembari menggedor pintu.

Sementara didalam, Jongin dan Sehun sudah berputar ruangan untuk menyembunyikan tubuh besar Oh Sehun. Bisa bahaya jika David tahu kalau kakak vampirnya sedang berduaan dengan Jongin didalam kamar. Terlebih Oh David itu pengadu.

"Kak Jongin dimana? Jangan bilang kakak juga ikut hilang? Kak!" Gedoran pintunya bergemuruh menyebalkan. Oh David tak tahi saja bahwa kedua kakaknya kelimpungan didalam.

"Kak Jongin, aku masuk ya Kak!"

Gawat! Bisa mati berdiri jika David memergoki dan Ayah juga Ibu Oh pasti akan terlibat.

Namun Sehun malah terlihat santai, mencuri satu ciuman pada bibir kekasihnya sebelum menyelinap keluar menuju balkon.

…

…

…

_fin_

 _Omy Gooooddddd..._

 _Bang umin baru aja ulang tahun dan aku telat banget karena gak ngucapin_ _ㅠ_ _._ _ㅠ_

 _Hepi besdey abangkuuu yang imut – imut kek aku… Klo ditanya apa harapannya buat abang mochi?_

 _CEPET NIKAHIN GUE YA BANG!_

 _Udah itu aja harapan aku, gak muluk – muluk kok, ehe XD_

 _Dan… dan… dan… apalagi ini?_

 _Percayalah nilai matematika ku itu sungguh mengenaskan sewaktu sekolah_ _ㅠ_ _._ _ㅠ_

 _Tapi SeKai tuh ya, emang bikin pikiran melalang Buana…_

 _Duuhh gini nih klo ide cerita gak keburu ditulis, jadinya udah kek benar ruwet aja didalem kepala. Ehe, curhat eyke booo XD_

 _Btw, logaritma sama algoritma itu beda ya :D_

 _Klo logaritma itu persamaan matematika, sedangkan algoritma itu prosedur langkah – langkah dalam istilah pemrograman XD_

 _Moga suka ya cerita abal ini_ _ㅠ_ _._ _ㅠ_

 _(Best regards… Caesarinn)_


	3. Aljabar

_**Aljabar**_

 _ **Sebuah pengumpulan bagian yang rusak. Aturan tersurat untuk memanipulasi berbagai macam symbol.**_

…

…

…

Hari yang dirasa terlalu cerah jika dibandingkan dengan perasaan _gloomy Sunday_ Jongin saat ini. Langit berbintang seperti mengejek sesuatu dalam dirinya. Jongin duduk dibelakang jendela kamar, menatapi kelam malam yang membuat hatinya gelisah luar biasa. Tak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi. Bertanya – tanya dalam diri yang sedang sepi.

Perasaan kacau dalam belenggu ketidakpastian. Teringat akan sosok Oliver Twist diantara _Proxima Centauri_ hingga _Epsilon Eridani_ yang tengah berkelip. Perasaan sepi menginvasi, menguasai dalam suatu frasa rasa ketidakjelasan. Ketakutan luar biasa menginterupsi, bulu kuduk berdiri dalam ketidak tenangan. Perasaan Jongin kacau luar biasa.

Tiba – tiba menangis seorang diri disudut ruang, air mata menetes bersamaan dengan angin malam berhembus jenaka dari luar. Segala perasaan tak menentunya ini sama sekali tak berdasar. Secara mengejutkan satu rasa tak mengenakkan hati menjajah diri. Jongin kelimpungan. Sepi dan sendiri serta ketakutan sang Oliver ia rasakan dengan nyata kini. Perasaan tak mengenakkan ini tak berdasar. Jongin ingin menangis dan meringkuk sendiri berbaur dengan kelam malam.

Memeluk lutut seorang diri, menenggelamkan wajah dan menangis disana. Untuk suatu alasan, hatinya tengah diselimuti mendung tebal. Bergandeng tangan dengan pemuda Oliver di kediaman keluarga pembuat peti mati Sowerberry, menegangkan dan menakutkan, perasaan itu begitu nyata. Jongin hanya ingin menangis sepanjang malam.

Rasa rindu membuncah tak terbendung lagi. Jauh dari keluarga membuat Jongin ingin bertemu, saling bertegur sapa dengan Ayah dan Ibu, bercanda dan tertawa. Jongin merindukannya. Tapi sesak menyapa, mendorong air mata mengaliri pipi, berdesakan jatuh hingga membasahi sweater rajut yang telah basah karena keringat dingin.

Malam yang panjang dalam gejolak emosi menguras jiwa. Cahaya mengintip malu – malu menyelip diantara gorden tua yang Jongin bawa – bawa hingga Seoul. Pemberian Ayah ketika ulang tahun ke sembilannya. Entah kenapa Jongin menyukainya. Hadiah yang selalu berbeda dari hadiah kebanyakan orang tua berikan untuk anak seusia dirinya kala itu.

"Jongin!" Suara lembut Bibi Oh mengalun merdu mengetuk indra pendengar Jongin. Mengguncang bahu pelan penuh kehati – hatian. "Bangun, nak!" Kelopak memberat, dirasa mata membengkak akibat tangis tanpa alasan semalam suntuk. Ditemani sang _Alpha Centauri_ yang gemerlapnya begitu terang dalam kebisuan. Jongin bangun dari tidurnya, menatap sosok Bibi Oh dengan senyum getir.

"Ayahmu telah tiada, Jongin!" Menatap sang Bibi dalam diam. Tak ada sirat kejut ataupun tangis pilu yang Jongin berikan. Ia hanya diam, hilang diri dalam ketersesatan gelap labirin perasaan kacau. Inilah jawaban atas perasaan tidak jelasnya selama semalam penuh. "Ibumu mengabari Bibi pagi – pagi buta." Lanjut Bibi penuh kehati – hatian. Meraih Jongin dalam pelukan duka semetara persendian serasa membeku luar biasa.

…

Hilang dalam kebisuan, Jongin bagai orang linglung. Menghabiskan dua jam perjalanan ke kampung halaman dengan kecemasan luar biasa. Berharap hari masih malam dimana _Sirius A_ ataupun _B_ masih berkedip genit mengerling pada sang _Rigil Kentaurus_.

Sejauh mata memandang hanya hitam putih. _Monokrom_ jenaka yang seolah menyapa hambar. Lutut Jongin sudah lemas, ia hampir limbung ketika sang Ibu menyambutnya dengan derai air mata kehilangan. Mereka saling berpelukan, saling menguatkan. Jongin tahu diri, ia menahan tangis, mengabaikan rasa sesak yang begitu menyakitkan demi menguatkan sang Ibu. Kata Ayah, Kim Jongin adalah si jagoan kecil pahlawan kebanggaan Ayah dan Ibu.

Namun munafik. Perasaannya penuh sesak. Menjadi sok kuat dalam menghadapi sang Ibu, menjadi penenang yang menguatkan. Jongin sebenarnya sudah pingsan jiwanya. Hingga air mata berguguran dengan derai deras ketika ia memberikan sebuah penghormatan terakhir untuk sang Ayah. Pahlawan serta sahabatnya yang tengah tersenyum bahagia dalam bingkai berplitur megah disertai lily wangi dan krisan cantik dikanan kirinya. Jongin menangis dalam diam.

Jongin menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan mengumpulkan tenaga untuk sekedar melengkungkan bibir keatas ketika Kim Joonmyeon sang kakak baru saja sampai. Memberi sebuah pelukan selamat datang dan berkabung bagai kabut gelap menyertai. Joomnyeon tak dapat membendung tangisnya, ketika sang istri, seorang putri Zhang mengusap lengannya. Sekali lagi Jongin kembali _sok_ tegar.

Hampir dua setengah jam Jongin bertahan diatas kakinya sebagai penerima tamu. Berlari ke sudut ruangan ketika ia rasa hampir roboh. Menghilang secara tiba – tiba dari pandangan orang – orang, termasuk Paman dan Bibi Oh yang selalu menemani Ibunya. Tak terkecuali Oh David, Jongin mengecoh anak itu, memanipulasi diri dan menghilang.

Jongin limbung seketika. Di salah satu ruang sepi, ia menangis sendiri seperti semalam. Tak ada sandaran yang bisa ia jadikan tumpuan saat ini, karena memang lebih baik seperti ini. Tangisnya diam, menahan isakan, namun air mata menganak sungai. Jongin menunduk sendiri, merenung. Ia tak ada ketika Ayahnya sakit. Belum bisa membanggakan sang Ayah dan ia merasa sangat bersalah.

Jongin kembali memeluk lutut ketika satu suara hangat menyapa pendengarannya. "Menangislah!" Kemudian memeluknya. Jongin tak mendongakkan wajah untuk sekedar melihat paras rupawan dari suara lembut menenangkannya. Ia begitu saja menghambur kepelukan dan menangis disana, dalam tangis yang tetap sama.

Lelaki itu Sehun. Dengan nafas memburu dan dada yang naik turun tak beraturan. Sehun berusaha menutupinya menahan ketergesaannya. "Menangislah, sayang!" Dan disaat itu Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajah pada ceruk leher Sehun hingga basah. Mencengkram kuat kemeja putih Sehun didepan dada. Sungguh demi apapun hati keduanya teramat sakit. Kehilangan orang yang paling dicintai dan melihat orang yang dikasihi merasakan sakit, adalah siksaan batin luar biasa.

Sehun mengambil penerbangan cepat dari pulau Jeju begitu mendengar kabar sang Paman telah tiada. Sosok visualisasi Jongin begitu saja memenuhi pikirannya. Meninggalkan satu cup ramen yang baru saja ia pesan ketika di penginapan. Pikirannya berkecamuk kacau memikirkan kekasihnya yang akan menangis sendirian.

Yang bisa dilakukan Sehun saat ini hanyalah menenangkan. Ada untuk orang yang begitu dicintainya dalam duka. Isakannya tertahan, dan Sehun sakit mendengarnya. Jongin bagai Aljabar dalam perumusannya. Bagian dari matematika yang luas, bersama dengan teori bilangan, geometri dan analisis. Dalam bentuk paling umum, aljabar adalah ilmu yang mempelajari tentang symbol – symbol matematika dan aturan untuk memanipulasi symbol – symbol ini. Sama halnya Kim Jongin yang pandai memanipulasi perasaannya. Menjadi sangat sulit ditebak dalam satu waktu. Namun juga sekalipun dapat menjadi sebuah aljabar pemersatu dari hampir semua bidang matematika. Sebenarnya Jongin telah menyediakan jawaban besar – besar diatas kepalanya.

Tapi Jongin lebih seperti sebuah frasa Aljabar abstrak, yaitu studi aturan manipulasi rumus dan ekspresi aljabar yang melibatkan variabel dan bilangan riil atau kompleks, yang saat ini lebih sering disebut sebagai _aljabar elementer_ _._ Jongin penuh dengan kejutan dan aturan mainnya sendiri. Sebuah ilmu pasti yang memiliki nilai tetap, namun kadang memusingkan.

Sehun menangkup sisian wajah Jongin. Membingkai paras rupawan sang terkasih yang nampak begitu kacau. Matanya sudah membengkak merah, serta air mata berantakan membasahi keseluruhan wajahnya. Satu hal yang membuat dada Sehun begitu sesak adalah ketika Jongin lebih memilih menangis dalam keterdiamannya.

Membawa Jongin dalam sebuah cumbuan hangat yang menenangkan. Sehun dapat merasakan betapa perih dan sakitnya kehilangan. Secara tersirat Jongin mengatakan segalanya. Jongin hampir limbung sekali lagi. Memaksa Sehun tetap dalam cumbuannya karena Jongin butuh untuk penguat. Menggigit kecil bibir sang pemuda Oh, Jongin sekuat tenaga berusaha memanipulasi isakannya.

Cumbuan panjang yang menyakitkan. Ditengah derai air mata yang berantakan, mereka saling menguatkan. "Aku harus bagaimana setelah ini, Sehun?" Suaranya serak, ketika Jongin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri cumbuan mereka. Menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Jongin, Sehun tersenyum menenangkan. "Menangislah, sayang!"

Mereka saling menatap, memandang dengan jelas cerminan masing – masing di dalam kilau bola mata satu sama lain. "Menangislah yang keras! Luapkan segalanya! Pukul aku jika perlu. Aku akan selalu bersedia menjadi samsakmu!" Tapi Jongin justru meraih sisi wajah Sehun, menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah cumbuan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya. Ritme nadanya begitu berantakan disertai isakan memilukan. Tanpa Sehun sadari, air matanya ikut leleh deras membasahi wajah. Rasa sesaknya begitu menyakitkan.

Sama halnya Aljabar abstrak, merupakan topik utama dalam matematika tingkat lanjut, yang dipelajari terutama oleh para profesional dan pakar matematika. Jongin juga telah menjadi topik penting dalam hidup Sehun. Ia sudah keterlaluan mencintai Jongin dalam hatinya.

"Terimakasih, Sehun!" Suaranya tersendat karena isakan. Sehun tersenyum begitu hangat. Mengusap lelehan air mata Jongin kembali serta bibir merah yang basah. "Aku mencintaimu! Terimakasih telah menguatkanku!"

Mengekspresikan rumus dengan tawaran metode yang lebih mudah, seolah Jongin adalah sulit, namun sebenarnya ia begitu sederhana. Cukup ada sebagai tempat bersandar, lebih dari apapun hal ini yang begitu di butuhkan oleh Jongin saat ini. "Love you too, Jongin!" Lalu tersenyum menenangkan.

"Menangislah! Bukan berarti menunjukkan bahwa kita lemah. Hanya saja, menangislah agar bebanmu menguap bersama dengan lelehan air mata. Aku mencintaimu!"

…

…

…

 __fin__

 _Tak mudah untuk menjadi tegar!_

 _Kilatan kilas balik yang memilukan. I know that feeling so much…_

 _Berusaha masuk kedalam karakter Jongin yang tengah kesakitan. Linglung dan seolah bodoh adalah benar adanya. Hal – hal konyol tapi menyesakkan dada. Tangis hanya mitos belaka selama beberapa menit konstan._

 _Tetap kuat Kim Jongin! There are so much peoples loves you, and we know you can do it. Badai pasti berlalu sayang :)_

 _Hari ini benar – benar menguras emosi. Dan aljabar juga cukup menguji kinerja otakku :')_

 _Terima kasih untuk_ _ **firelights69**_ __ _karena permintaan materi aljabarmu, sayang :')_

 _Aku gak paham aljabar, jadi hanya sekedar teori dasar yang aku jabarkan. And thank you to_ _ **Pulpenkertas**_ _gegara Suburbia versi Bian dan Troye Sivan yang sukses bikin aku mewek berkepanjangan :") dan_ _ **Ponyoonyop**_ _yang udah dengan senang hati jadi jembatan penghubung, dan cover menakjubkannya. Love ya :)_

 _Stay strong Kim Jongin, I know Oh Sehun always there, besides of you :")_

 _Semoga Ayah Kim diterima disisinya. Dari hati yang paling dalam, kami ikut berbela sungkawa._

 _Menangislah Jongin, bukan karena lemah, tapi untuk meluapkan segala kesakitan yang ada…_

 _(Best regards… Caesarinn)_


	4. Teorema Pythagoras

_**Teorema Pythagoras**_

 _ **Terkadang pangkat kuadrat menjadi tak hingga dan tak dapat ditemukan nilai eksaknya jika menyangkut perasaan**_

…

…

…

Sudah satu setengah jam berlalu semenjak Ibu berputar – putar sekitar dapur dan kamar Jongin. Anak itu menjadi sangat menyebalkan untuk urusan bangun pagi.

Sehun dengan buku – buku tebal, tengah duduk memperhatikan. Sebelum menghampiri sang bibi dan memilih untuk membangunkan Jongin.

Hiruk pikuk sarat akan suasana berkabung masih terasa di rumah Jongin setelah hampir lima hari sejak hari kematian Ayahnya. Dan Sehun sangat tahu bahwa selama lima hari itu pula Jongin mengikis waktu tidurnya hanya untuk menjadi sok tegar dan sok bijak didepan banyak pasang mata. Sehun ada disana, disamping Jongin, menopangnya ketika malam semakin larut dan Jongin tumbang didalam dekapannya.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin yang sedikit terbuka, Sehun begitu saja masuk kesana dan menutupnya rapat – rapat. Mendapati Jongin yang terduduk ditengah kasur disertai rambut Singa betina yang baru saja melahirkan. Sehun terkikik geli melihat betapa konyolnya wajah sang kekasih. Kusut sekali dan sangat jelek.

"Pergi! Jika kau hanya datang untuk menertawakan wajah bengkakku!" Setengah tertutup matanya, suara serak, namun terdengar sangat culas sekali. Sehun terkekeh ditempatnya, tersenyum hangat saat melangkahkan kaki menuju ranjang Jongin.

Sehun meraih tubuh Jongin untuk dipeluknya, menenggelamkan diatas perut dan Jongin mendongak menatap sang kekasih. Jongin selalu suka melihat jenis senyum dewasa yang dimiliki Sehun. Begitu menenangkan dan menyenangkan. Di waktu selanjutnya Sehun membawa bibirnya untuk mengecup dahi Jongin, lalu mengusak hidung menggemaskan sang sepupu dengan hidungnya.

"Masih mengantuk?" Setau Sehun, Jongin baru menjemput mimpinya pukul dua dini hari. Dan Jongin mengangguk lemah kemudian menenggelamkan wajah diatas perut Sehun dan mengeratkan pelukan disekitar pinggang sang kekasih. Jongin tersenyum disana. Sehun adalah salah satu alasan mengapa ia bertahan, mengapa ia lebih memilih mengembangkan senyum super lebar dan berlagak layaknya idiot, meski ketika malam datang Jongin tumbang juga. Sekali lagi, Sehun adalah orang yang menguatkannya. Menjadi sosok Hipotenusa didalam bangunan bujur sangkar hatinya yang tak beraturan. Bagian terpanjang dalam bagian segitiga siku – siku. Jongin terlihat tegar dan jauh dari kerapuhan beberapa hari lalu. Menopang diri sendiri serta keluarganya, namun sebenarnya ia bukanlah apa – apa tanpa sang Hipotenusa. Ia kosong, rapuh dan hanya sosok yang kesepian.

Perhitungannya menggunakan teorema Pythagoras. Dimana pangkat kuadrat hipotenusa sama dengan jumlah pangkat kuadrat kedua sisi lainnya. Jongin kuat dan tegar, namun dibalik itu, ada seseorang yang menjadi hipotenusanya. Jongin bukan apa – apa tanpa kehadiran Sehun. Jongin membutuhkan berbagai wajah untuk bertahan selama beberapa hari ini, tapi Sehun menyamakan jumlah nilainya hanya untuk Jongin. Menjadi apapun hal – hal yang dibutuhkan Jongin.

Sehun melepaskan pelukan Jongin. Duduk dipinggiran ranjang sang kekasih sebelum Jongin meraih bantal dan memejamkan mata, tidur diatas paha Sehun.

Mengusap perlahan surai Jongin yang memanjang. Jongin benar – benar terlihat sangat manis, dan satu hal, Sehun begitu menyayangi pria ini, meski nyatanya Jongin adalah kakak sepupunya sendiri. Perasaannya salah, tapi Sehun bertekad untuk menjadi pelindung Jongin dimasa depan.

"Tidurlah lagi, tapi lima menit harus bangun!" Jongin membuka mata, memandang Sehun sebal. Dia sungguhan masih mengantuk.

"Tak ikhlas sekali." Berdecak sebal, tapi memeluk pinggang dan menenggelamkan wajah didepan perut Sehun juga.

Sehun terkikik sekali lagi, tubuhnya bergetar membuat Jongin tak nyaman pada posisinya. "Sehun! Diam!" Protes Jongin, tapi Sehun sama sekali menghiraukan, malah terkikik kegelian karena cubitan kecil dari Jongin.

"Sehun!" Jongin mendengus sebal. Matanya memincing sebelum beranjak dari atas paha Sehun.

"Diam!" Menghadiahi satu kecupan cukup lama diatas bibir Sehun, dan berhasil membuat pria itu terdiam.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu marah lagi setelah beberapa hari hanya ekspresi batu yang kau tunjukkan!" Mengusap surai pinggir Jongin. Mereka saling terdiam dan menatapi mata masing – masing. Ah, Sehun selalu saja membuat jantung Jongin urakan begini.

Menarik Jongin dan menuntunnya untuk duduk diatas pangkuan. "Aku hampir frustasi terus – terusan melihat wajah tanpa ekspresimu." Tapi Jongin kembali mendengus sebal.

"Kau lebih tidak ekspresif, Sehun!" Ingatkan Sehun untuk selalu mengkritik Jongin. Karena Jongin yang tengah melancarkan aksi protes dibarengi dengan bibir maju, sungguh sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku ingin menciummu!" Sehun malah berbisik menyebalkan didepan bibir Jongin. Demi apapun, Jongin malu sekali tiap kali Sehun meminta untuk berciuman. Jongin pikir, ia akan lebih baik jika Sehun langsung saja menciumnya, _eh_.

"Ya ampun, Sehun! Kau seperti remaja belasan tahun yang belum pernah berciuman. Bahkan kau telah meniduriku!" Terkadang mulut Jongin itu sedikit, _em,_ terlalu berterus terang.

Mendaratkan ciuman bertubi didepan pipi, hidung dan berakhir diatas bibir, Jongin membuat Sehun begitu terkejut, dia sedikit terlihat menakutkan, tapi Sehun _toh_ , suka – suka saja. Seolah melupakan kesedihannya, Jongin nampak begitu ceria pagi ini. "Terimakasih!"

Dan di dapati Sehun mengernyit. "Terimakasih karena selalu ada untukku diwaktu – waktu sulit." Lalu mengecup ringan bibir Sehun sekali lagi.

"Wow! Kekasihku mulai berani!" Jongin berusaha menyembunyikan wajah dengan menunduk. Pipinya memerah luar biasa, hingga ia melompat kedalam pelukan Sehun sekali lagi, lalu menenggelamkan wajah diatas bahu lebar kekasih.

"Ada apa?" Sehun mengusap lembut rambut Jongin. Mencium sekenanya kepala Jongin.

"Aku malu sekali, dan aku terlihat seperti wanita!" Sehun tahu bahwa Jongin tengah mencebik sebal didalam pelukannya, bibir Jongin pasti maju beberapa senti dan ia serasa ingin memakannya. Tapi ketika Sehun hendak melepas pelukan mereka, Jongin justru semakin mengeratkan pelukan.

"Jongin! Aku benar – benar ingin menciummu!" Melepas pelukan dan mencium bibir Sehun dengan cepat. Itu rencana awal yang ada didalam kepala Jongin. Tapi Sehun justru menahan tengkuk Jongin ketika pria itu hendak bergerak menjauh. Menggamit bibir bawah Jongin dengan kedua bibirnya lembut hingga Jongin tak dapat berlari kemanapun. Diam ditempat sebagai tahanan, sementara Sehun masih berdiam diri menunggu keterkejutan Jongin sedikit mereda.

Jantung Jongin selalu saja menjadi anarkis tiap kali Sehun menciumnya. Bergerak menghanyutkan, perlahan dan penuh kelembutan. Pangkat kuadrat dalam sebuah teorema Pythagoras terkadang belum cukup untuk mencari nilai tambah dalam detakan mengharukan ketukannya. Ritmenya berpangkat kuadrat tak hingga, bahkan Jongin rasa ia kualahan. Lambat laun, kepala keduanya bergerak seirama, saling membagi kelembutan dalam sebuah cumbuan hangat.

Membawa – bawa lidah untuk menggoda bibir gemuk Jongin, mengeratkan pelukan dan ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Sehun mencumbui kekasihnya penuh damba ketika Jongin meremat kerah kaos abunya, memperlihatkan aphabet unik bertuliskan nama Jongin didada Sehun. Meski sedikit menyakitkan, tapi Sehun tetap mencetak nama Jongin diatas dadanya karena dia terlalu mencintai pria dihadapannya kini. Meski Sehun sendiri menyadari, apapun yang berlebih tidak baik adanha. Ia sedikit bermain dengan filosofi. Berbekal kisah Cinta yang menyakitkan karena status persaudaraan, perasaan Cinta dan rasa sayangnya pada Jongin yang tak terbendung lagi, justru menyiksa Sehun secara perlahan, tapi ia bersikeras untuk memiliki Jongin dan mengungkungnya dalam dekapan setiap saat. Sehun sudah terlalu dalam jatuh pada pesona Kim Jongin.

Kelembutan beberapa saat lalu menjadi sedikit terburu. Mengabaikan lima ketukan menyebalkan dari luar pintu kamar Jongin. Nafas memburu ketika decakan cumbuan semakin keras. Mereka bertarung lidah didalam mulut Jongin, saliva meluber didagu dan keduanya mengabai.

 _Ceklek_

Pintu terbuka, dua orang beda usia disana, menyaksikan Sehun dan Jongin yang tengah bercumbu panas. Joonmyeom sebagai yang dewasa langsung menutup mata David sebelum anak itu menyadari apa yang terjadi. Membanting pintu dan menyadarkan dua insan yang mencintai itu dalam sebuah keterkejutan luar biasa. Hingga diwaktu selanjutnya, Sehun maupun Jongin membola matanya beberapa detik setelah mereka melepas ciuman. Joonmyeon berdehem ditempatnya saat Sehun membantu Jongin mengeringkan saliva mereka yang telah menyatu didagu Jongin.

Bersedekap dada didalam ruang kamar Jongin. Membawa David menjauh dari ruangan Jongin dan Joonmyeon mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan?" Sehun maupun Jongin duduk berjajar dipinggir ranjang sebagai terpidana. Joonmyeon hendak menghampiri Jongin serta Sehun untuk sekedar berpamitan pagi ini karena harus mengambil penerbangan ke China. Tapi yanh didapatinya sungguh mengejutkan. Melihat kedua adiknya bercumbu dengan intesitas keras dan posisi intim. Jongin berada diatas pangkuan Sehun, dan mereka melibatkan lidah, berciuman ala Perancis yang panas. Sulit menyangkal jika keduanya tidak terlibat dalam suatu hubungan.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berkencan?" Keduanya mendongak dan melebarkan mata sarat akan keterkejutan berlebih ketika mendengar pertanyaan Joonmyeon.

…

…

…

 __fin__

 _HHHollllaaaaaaaaaaa…_ _＼_ _( o )_ _／_

 _Ada yang masih inget aku nggak? (´_ _ヮ_ _`)_

 _Akhirnya ye kan dapet waktu nulis juga XD_

 _Jadi ceritanya tadi tu dapet kesempatan pulang sore, meski bawa – bawa kerjaan (lagi), tapi ditinggal dulu buat nulis XD_

 _Masih inget sama cerita satu ini gak? XD_

 _Aku baru tau kalo utangku banyak banget ternyata XD_

 _Sekian_

 _Semoga suka XD_

 _(Best regards… Caesarinnn)_


End file.
